Numb
by Soot Box
Summary: A song fic about Draco to Linkin Park's Numb and it is continued into a regular story. Draco winds up on someon's door step? How will that change him?
1. Numb

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...  
  
My whole life I have been suffocated. I've been his ideal image, and led his ideal life. I want out. I have to be him. I have to be him and yet, I am never good enough.  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
By becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I need to get away. I need to be on my own. I can't handle it. I can't feel anymore. I have to get away. His footsteps are getting closer. I hear him coming. I don't want to get caught. I have to get away. I can't stay here any longer. I leave the room under the cloak of invisibility. I carefully sneak past him. I see him stop for a second. I hold my breath and then he continues. I let my breath out. I am almost free.  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
  
Cuz everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you...  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...  
  
And every second I braced is more than I can take!  
  
He thinks he's always in control. I need to get away from him. I make sure no one is around. I slowly open the door to the outside. I feel the cool air on my face. I run. I was never allowed to run. Running was for poor children, dirty children, messy children. I run and I feel the air. I just go.  
  
And I know I may end the feeling too  
  
But I know you were just like me when someone disappointed in you...  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
By becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me...  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me...  
  
I'm out of the grounds. I'm free. I let the cloak drop. That was a mistake. The windows can still see me from here. I put it back on. A few minutes later I hear the hounds. I might be invisible but my scent isn't gone. I run as hard as I can. I run and run till I can't run any farther. I probably ran for about a half hour when I collapse. The world goes black. 


	2. Bad Day

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. It's J.K. Rowling's characters.  
  
I woke up expecting to see the Malfoy mansion. Instead I see a white ceiling and find myself of a red couch. I try to sit up but my head is pounding and everything becomes blurry and I get really dizzy.  
"Oh you're up," says a familiar female voice. I try to look around but the voice is coming from my blind spot.  
"Ugh," I groan.  
"How are you feeling?" she asks. She is now sitting right by me. I can't seem to place who she is.  
"How did I get here?" I ask.  
"How would I know?" she asks. "I just found you passed out on my street."  
I know who it is now. I can't believe it's her. Her hair is now straight and she has filled out.  
"Granger?" I ask.  
"What," she says curtly. I don't know if she knows it's me. All though I don't think I've changed all that much.  
"Nothing," I reply.  
"Well here's some water," she tells me.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked.  
"Sure," I say and I know what the question is going to be.  
"Why were you passed out in the middle of the street?" she asked.  
"I was running," I told her.  
"Why were you running that hard?" she asked.  
"I," I stopped. I didn't want her to know that I had run away.  
"All right," she said. "I have to go to work in the morning so if you wouldn't mind I'm going to sleep."  
"You work?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry Malfoy," Granger shot. "But we don't all have millions of dollars."  
"Dollars?" I asked.  
"Galleons," she corrected.  
"What are dollars?" I asked.  
"Muggle money," she said.  
"Oh," I said. "Where are your parents?"  
"Dead," she said and went into the hallway.  
She left me there with just that. When had her parents died. It's not like she would have told me or I would have cared. The last year at school had been tough for her I knew. I might have been a jerk but not blind. I knew Potter had killed the Dark Lord and that he wasn't the same after Weasley's death. That was two years ago. Now I find out her parents are dead. I almost feel sad, almost.  
A few minutes later I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard her rustling around.  
"I'm sorry to wake you up," she said.  
"It's all right," I told her. I sat up. I tried to stand up as well but I was too dizzy.  
"All right," she said. "I'll be back at around three."  
Just then a little girl came running into the room. She looked about two or three.  
"Natalie," Granger said smiling.  
"Mommy," she said. "Who's he?"  
"He's a friend," Granger said. "He'll be staying here."  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Ready?" Granger asked.  
"Yes mommy," the little girl, Natalie, said.  
"All right Malfoy," Granger said in a less motherly voice. "Kitchen is through that door and fell free to whatever you want."  
She leaves and I fall back onto the couch. I look around and see a weird box in the corner. I press what says "on." All of a sudden people are in the box. I jump almost out of my skin. Why are other people here? I see that they don't notice me so I watch them. It's five ladies all talking about what's going on in the muggle world. I press what says channel up and new people are there.  
These people captivated me. I watch them and their messed up lives. I can't stop watching.  
A few hours later I can feel my stomach rumbling. I walk into her kitchen. It's a small kitchen I would assume. I look in the cabinets for food. Instead of the regular food there is a lot of muggle foods. I look for Bertie Bott's every flavor beans but she has none.  
I see a machine and I stick in the bowl I found with some flakes in it. I press buttons until it starts moving. I watch the metal bowl go around and around until suddenly it exploded. The machine isn't spinning anymore. I move on.  
It's been a few hours now and I am scared. I am sitting on the couch because I have completely destroyed Granger's kitchen. All of her muggle appliances explode or catch on fire or do something scary.  
I sit there until Granger comes home. I hear a car and then she opens the door. She walks into the kitchen.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she screams.  
  
AN: I hope everyone liked. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
